


Oh No, There's Mistletoe

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Sora and Riku get stuck in a precarious situation while putting out Christmas Decorations~
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Oh No, There's Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this before January was over and I forgot again XD I hope you enjoy!!

  
The box of ornaments clattered a bit as Sora sat it down as carefully as he could next to Namine and Xion. The tree already looked amazing under their decorative eye. This would be the best Christmas yet, and Sora was so happy he could spend it with his friends in Radiant Garden. Even Hayner, Olette, and Pence would be arriving the day after Christmas to celebrate. 

He pulled open the top of the box and pulled out one of the glass ornaments, grinning at the beautiful swirls of transparent red and blue colors. He hung it in a place of prominence, right where one of the electric lights could shine through and illuminate it. “I think this is the last of it. Did Riku bring up the garland? I wanted to see if he could help me grab the wreaths.” 

Namine nodded where she was standing on tiptoe to place an ornament as far up the tree as she could. “Yeah! I think he’s in the kitchen now.” 

Humming to the tune of Jingle Bells, Sora headed into the kitchen, smiling at Tifa as she put something into the oven that already smelled yummy. Axel stirred something on the stove while Roxas stood nearby observing. Riku was helping Aerith by chopping lettuce for a salad. 

“Hey, Riku!” Sora called out, with a wave. “Can you help me with the wreaths? I think that’s the last of the decorations.” 

“Sure!” Riku handed the knife back to Aerith who took it with a smile. He joined Sora at the threshold, the pair of them about ready to head back down to the basement when suddenly they were stopped by a shout. 

“Wait!” Axel called out. 

“Huh?” Sora looking back at him. 

Axel smirked and pointed up. “You gotta kiss.” 

“Huh?!” Sora and Riku looked up. 

There was a small sprig of… something hanging in the middle of the doorway. It was green with white berries and hung with a bright red bow. 

“Mistletoe,” Aerith exclaimed, trying to hide a smile behind her hand. “Now, I wonder how that got there?” 

“Dunno, but Lea’s right… you gotta kiss,” Tifa added. 

“Huh?” Sora looked back in confusion. “Why do we gotta—” 

“It’s tradition,” Axel explained. “If you don’t… it’s bad luck. And I don’t think either of you can afford any more bad luck, right?” 

“Uhhhh…” Sora looked up at Riku, who was slowly turning as red as the bow the mistletoe hung from. 

“Don’t listen to that nonsense,” Aerith said. “It’s just a Radiant Garden tradition. But still, if you’re celebrating Christmas here… might be fun to partake in one tradition.” 

“You did make us break open coconuts last year,” Roxas said, crossing his arms. 

“The cracking of coconuts is a time-honored Destiny Islands Tradition!” Sora protested, turning to look back at Riku. Why was he so red? Was he allergic to the mistletoe? “Riku? What’s wrong?” 

“Aww… Riku afraid to kiss his best friend?” Axel teased. 

“NO!” Riku shouted his protest, though his voice rose nearly an octave higher than usual. “I mean— I—” 

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Tifa groaned. “If Sora doesn’t get it at all then—” 

“Hush,” Aerith held a finger to her lips. “I believe Sora can put the pieces together.” 

“Huh?” Sora tilted his head. What was all this about? “Riku… do you… do you not want to kiss me?” 

“I— Sora— that is, uh—” Riku stumbled over his words, finally falling silent, apparently willing to keep whatever it was bottled up rather than lie to Sora. 

So… then did Riku want to kiss Sora?

“Oh.” 

_Oh._

Suddenly, Sora understood. And his heart felt light. Riku did want to kiss him. And that was good. 

Because suddenly, Sora wanted nothing more than to kiss Riku too. 

Slowly, he curled his hands into Riku’s jacket, pulling the taller man closer until they were so close their breaths mingled. 

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Sora asked, then covered Riku’s lips with his own. 

A spark seemed to light up from their connection, sending Sora’s heart into a tizzy as warmth sank into his very bones. Under his hands, he felt Riku’s heart speed up as well, the rhythm synchronizing with his own. Riku froze in surprise before melting into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Sora’s waist, holding him so close and so gently that Sora felt precious. Groaning at the sensation, he pressed closer, trying to draw out more of it. 

Riku pulled him in, and Sora felt one of Riku’s hands slide into his hair. Sora reached up, tangling his own fingers into the short hairs at the name of Riku’s neck. This felt amazing, perfect, wonderful. 

Why hadn’t they tried this before? Where was the mistletoe when they needed it earlier?

“Ahem.” 

Sora gasped, breaking away from Riku in surprise. He opened his eyes— when did he close them? — and turned, staring at Leon in shock. 

When did he get there?

“If you two are done, I need to get to the stove before Lea burns down the house.” 

“I’m not gonna burn down the— Oh shit!” 

Sora turned, finding that in the time that he and Riku had been kissing — they kissed! — Axel had, indeed, set the stove on fire. 

A laugh bubbled up, and Sora hid his giggles in Riku’s shirt. Under his head, he hears Riku’s own barely contained chuckles. Together, they shifted away from the door frame, allowing Leon to take control of the barely contained chaos in the kitchen. 

Sora looked up into Riku’s eyes. “So… that was… nice. Very, very nice.” 

“Just nice?” Riku raised an eyebrow, all cockiness returned after the fear of kissing Sora was now proven to be unfounded. Though Sora thought he still detected a bit of uncertainty. 

Sora sought to take that uncertainty away. “Okay, it was amazing, and I’d really like to do it again… maybe without the mistletoe to encourage it? I think we’ve kissed enough to ward off bad luck. Now I want to do it just because I want to.” 

Riku grinned, though it still remained a little sad. “I’m sure if you want to kiss people, you’d have lots of volunteers, I—” 

“Riku!” Sora pouted. “I don’t want to kiss just anyone under the mistletoe! I only wanna kiss you. I only want to spend Christmas with you. I only want to hold your hand, and cuddle you, and kiss you under the holiday lights until we’re both speechless.” 

“Oh.” Riku blinked. “Well… Okay. I, uh, I think I can handle that.” 

“Good!” Sora grinned, glad he could still make Riku lose his cool for a moment. 

Hand in hand, they went off to find more decorations scattered about the house. And maybe locate each and every sprig of mistletoe. For an extra kiss and an extra chance of good luck in the coming year.


End file.
